


The Reynolds Howler

by Aviarius



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviarius/pseuds/Aviarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton!Harry Potter AU. After Alexander confesses to his infidelity in the Great Hall, Angelica shows up with some rather choice words for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reynolds Howler

The days following finals exams should have been peaceful for everyone. It should have been a time when everyone de-stressed, finally free to think about their summer plans without the ever present pall of their impending examinations hanging over their heads. But, everywhere you went in the ancient castle, whispers abounded. Secrets passed back and forth between friends, acquaintances, enemies. Those in the Hufflepuff dorms would sit in the common room, whispering behind open yet unread books about the sounds of sobbing that floated from the girls’ dormitories. Throughout the school, others were more overt with their gossipping, as they were in no danger of being overheard by the unlucky middle Schuyler sister, Eliza. By now, everyone knew about Alexander Hamilton and the torrid affair between him and Maria Reynolds. How he had refused the Schuyler invitations to join their family over the holidays, insisting that he needed to stay at Hogwarts to further his studies and increase his chances of becoming Head Boy (he was already a shoe in to be Quidditch captain, wasn’t that enough?). How Maria had seduced him under the guise of asking for help with her Charms homework. How Alexander had continued to sleep with her, even once Eliza and her sister Peggy had returned to the school. Perhaps most scandalous of all was the fact that Hamilton himself had spread the insidious gossip. A Howler in the great hall, red and angry, had exploded at breakfast the day after everyone had finished their exams. In the clear, concise voice of Alexander Hamilton, the boy listed his own crimes for everyone to hear.

Apparently, according to Hamilton, the Reynolds twins, Maria and her brother James, had cooked up an insane scheme to blackmail him into giving them answers to exams. After all, Alexander was one of the most prolific minds that had passed through the halls of Hogwarts, top of his class, imagining answers to questions that most people didn’t even know to ask, the youngest seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team since Harry Potter himself had stalked the halls of the school. It was all made even more impressive by the fact that he was a Muggleborn, and yet he had taken to magic like a grindylow to water. It was no wonder that the Reynolds targeted him.

The Howler was his way of absolving himself of his crimes, of getting ahead of the narrative and spinning it in his favor, to get the school on his side in the impending storm of rumors that was sure to come. But he couldn’t have been more wrong. Though his ragtag team of friends had stuck by his side, no one else could say the same. He was met with sneers and glares in the hallway and outright laughter and jeering from some of the Slytherins. He was ostracized and outright hated, the architect of his own demise. But no one could prepare for what would happen two days later over breakfast. The hall was full, everyone having taken their seats, halfway through their toast and sausages, furtive glances being shot towards the Gryffindor table, when a shout rang out throughout the room.

“ALEXANDER!”

Standing in the entranceway, framed by the two oaken doors, was Angelica Schuyler in all her glory. She had graduated last year and yet she had come, all the way from London. There were whispers around the edges of the hall as the girl stalked forward towards the Gryffindor table, her eyes filled with fire and her bushy hair practical crackling with barely repressed magical energy as she zeroed in on one person in particular, her robes almost seeming to have a life of their own as they swished around her body. She seemed every bit the angel that her name implied, an avenging angel descended from above to rain down the wrath of god upon mere mortals. Merlin help the man who was the target of her rage.

“Angelica.”

That was all Alexander was able to get out as he rose from his seat to greet her. He didn't even see her hand swinging. The only evidence that she had attacked him at all was his head snapping to the side and the pain that suddenly lanced across his face. The slap rang out across the hall. Anyone who had not yet been paying rapt attention to the scene unfolding turned their heads as the sound seemed to hang in the air.

“Congratulations, you bastard orphan! You have invented a new kind of stupid!”

Gasps, oohs, laughter, all rang out across the hall, both at the action and the accusation that sprung from her lips. Those who sat around Alexander, his friends Laurens, Mulligan, Lafayette, could only recoil and stare at Angelica in shock, their mouths hanging open. None had been on the receiving end of such pure vitriol, especially not from Angelica Schuyler. She was a fierce woman of great magical ability, to be sure, strong in her beliefs and fervent in her fight for change in all echelons of society, but never had they seen her so angry, so full of hatred, every fiber of her being practically thrumming with rage.

“Ms. Schuyler!” Headmistress McGonagall swept across the room from the Head Table, her robes flowing around her, her eyes flaming as she descended upon the scene. “Never in all my years have I seen such a shameful display. You may no longer be a student here but you know as well as I that we do not tolerate such acts of violence at Hogwarts, magical or otherwise. If Mr. Hamilton has committed any acts worthy of punishment, trust that it will be handled appropriately.”

“My apologies, Headmistress, but unfortunately there are some levels of betrayal that cannot be remedied by a simple detention. The punishment must fit the crime.” 

Angelica moved so fast that it was almost as if her wand had materialized in her hand, it’s tip pointed straight at Alexander. It was clear from the angry expression on her face that she was not here to play, not here to have a nice, reasonable talk about what had happened, to give him a chance to explain himself. She wanted a revolution, one that would inevitably end with Alexander’s head on a spit. It was only McGonagall’s intervention that saved Alexander from what was sure to be a rather nasty spell.

“I understand you are upset, Ms. Schuyler, but I must insist that you not curse Mr. Hamilton into oblivion, for your own sake. His offenses notwithstanding, I doubt the Ministry would be forgiving if you were to perform an Unforgivable Curse upon this poor boy. And I think it might be best for you to stay silent, Mr. Hamilton.”

McGonagall’s last words were directed at Alexander, who had opened his mouth, seemingly to formulate some argument in his own defense. It was only at the simultaneous glare from both Angelica and the Headmistress that he seemed to think better of speaking out. 

“You may have been Head Girl and one of my favorite students but I’m afraid I will be forced to turn you into the Aurors should you not cease and desist immediately.”

The tip of Angelica’s wand, only an inch from Alexander’s face, wavered slightly as she considered Headmistress McGonagall's words. One could almost see the wheels in her mind turning, considering if a stint in Azkaban would be worth avenging her sister. And on many levels, it would be. She loved her sister more than anything in this life and would choose her happiness over her own. Every single time. A lifetime in Azkaban would be worth it, dementors be damned. In many ways, she blamed herself for the tear stained letter she had received from Eliza, detailing how Alexander had hurt her. After all, it had been Angelica who had introduced the two of them at the Yule ball, who had known that Eliza was head over heels for the boy and had hoped that Alexander could find it on himself to return her sister’s emotions. Her sister, the one person for whom she would drop everything to comfort. The person for whom nothing was too much, who deserves nothing less than the moon and stars themselves. And Alexander Hamilton had taken them from her. There was no punishment too severe for him. But as angry as she felt, as much as she wanted to see Alexander Fucking Hamilton smited from the face of the earth, as much as she had the magical ability to do it, she knew that that revenge, the sweet feeling of making Alexander Hamilton pay for everything he had done, rested squarely in the hands of Eliza.

“Fine,” Angelica snapped, finally pulling her wand away from Alexander and storing it away, the look of relief clear on his face. “But don’t think you’re off the hook, Hamilton. Not for one second. Eliza is the best thing that ever happened to you, so don’t think for one goddamn minute that this is over. Whatever there may have been between us, put it aside. I will never be satisfied until you pay for this.”

With a swish of her bushy brown hair, Angelica turned on her heels, ignoring Professor McGonagall’s protestations over her cursing, stalking out of the Great Hall and not towards the double doors of the entrance but in the direction of the Hufflepuff common rooms. Instantly, the room was abuzz as the whispers that had propagated throughout the room grew into full on conversations, already discussing how they would tell the story to those unlucky few who weren’t present to witness Alexander Hamilton’s greatest downfall. Headmistress McGonagall spared one last glance at Alexander, a mixture of pity and disappointment, before turning to return to the Head Table. Across the room, Jefferson and Madison had their heads together, the glee quite clear on their faces as they shot furtive glances across the room at Hamilton. The whole incident lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes, and all anyone could say afterwards was that they had never seen Alexander Hamilton so silent.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as HP but a few years after the trio and any recognizable student characters have left Hogwarts. When does it take place? Who knows! A nebulous time period :D
> 
> Different Yule Ball than the one in the books. Angelica introduced Eliza to Alexander and then became kinda friends with him, since they were both super smart and kinda competitive. 
> 
> Angelica was in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, in case you were wondering. She's been out of school only for a year. Eliza is a seventh year and Alexander is a sixth year, hence his concern over being Head Boy/Quidditch Captain


End file.
